2009-10-21 - Bring the Noise UK Interview
Pontus Hjelm was interviewed on October 21, 2009 for the UK website Bring the Noise. The interview was done after Dead by Aprils show at the Water Rats in London and Pontus discussed their recent Japan show and his favorite DBA songs. The interview was one by Ian Arnold. Script Q: We're here with Dead by April. How was the show tonight? Pontus Hjelm: The show was awesome. To see all these dedicated fans know the lyrics and were singing along. It was crazy. Q: How was it compared to the Skinred Tour? Was it more intimate compared to a bigger venue? Pontus Hjelm: It was very different but in a good way. Of course we have had some of our fans on the Skinred Tour dates as well, but this is much better. As you said, it's more intimate. We have a more real connection with our fans Q: As a band, would you say that you prefer the smaller shows or big arenas? Pontus Hjelm: I like them both. They're very different but I have a love for both, because these are intimate and you can interact in another way with it, with the crowd because they are so near you and you can kind of touch them. Of course the bigger venues, the festival kind of arenas are awesome as well. To see 20, 000 people just banging their heads. That's some feeling as well. Q: When you're at a festival, how does it make you feel inside seeing all those people moving to your music? Pontus Hjelm: Of course it's awesome. It's an amazing feeling that people listen to our music and start moving. Of course I've had my problems with stage fright. But at this point... Q: You're getting over it? Pontus Hjelm: Yeah, exactly. Especially after this summer with all the festivals. But you know, it's still there. Q: Looking back, did you ever imaging it to end up where it is now? Pontus Hjelm: No, no, no. In the beginning it was just me and Jimmie, so we weren't even a band at the beginning. Q: What do you feel about the Myspace hype? Pontus Hjelm: It was definitely a big help. Nowadays Myspace is a big thing in the marketing. It's where you interact with your fans. That's where they find you and tell there friends. So Myspace is definitely a big part of why we are where we are today. Q: You even got some Japan dates right? Pontus Hjelm: Yeah, we just came back actually. We were there this week. It was my first time in Japan and it was... I can't describe it man. Q: The Japanese fans are different right? Pontus Hjelm: Well, they're respectful in their approach and like there's nothing else. They are so disciplined people and when you walk around in the city there are cops and guards just standing there. Like on corners every here and there just to make sure the security is okay. There were 12, 000 fans watching us. We opened the festival on the second day and 12, 000 people just go "Yeah!" and then they go completely silent. Q: Did it feel good or strange? Pontus Hjelm: It was kind of charming actually. Q: So, a debut album released through Universal. Do you feel the pressure is gonna rise for the second album with the first one being so major or do you sort of look forward to the challenge of the second? Pontus Hjelm: I don't think that way. I just love writing music and that's what I do. Of course Universal has done a great job and hopefully it will be them releasing our second album as well but I don't think about it that way. Q: When it comes to playing live, what song do you enjoy the most playing? Pontus Hjelm: I have to say Promise Me is one of my favorite songs and also Losing You, the last song we played today. Q: What about those songs? Pontus Hjelm: I guess that Promise Me is a very personal song for me. I wrote the song all by myself, and the lyrics as well, and it feels great to see people jumping up and down and singing along to it. It's very special to me. And Losing You being a really kind of DBA song. All the DBA elements are in it. It was out first single back in Sweden on top of the charts there. It's a really good song to perform. There's a lot of energy in Losing You as well. You've go the growls, the clean vocals, the chorus, the middle part. Q: Looking at the rest of the year. Are you planning on coming back? Pontus Hjelm: I definitely want to come back. Hopefully do some more headlining gigs, but also go with the bigger bands as a support. Q: If you could pick any band to support, what would it be? Pontus Hjelm: Michael Jackson.